


Half God, Half Devil

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolute filth and debauchery, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dark SuperCorp, Drama, Eventual Orgy, F/F, Humor, Knotting, Messing with the timelines, Metallo Lena, Metallo Lena and Red K Kara pairing, Mxyzptlk - Freeform, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Overlord Lena, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Power Play, Really Rough Sex, Red K Kara, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: When Supergirl appears in her timeline and vanishes just as fast as she came, Overlord Lena is left with burning questions. She decides to follow Supergirl, but with an accomplice at her side - Red K Kara. Why settle for ruling one timeline when Lena can rule them all?[Dark Supercorp messing around with their other selves].
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 456





	Half God, Half Devil

The possibilities were endless when tinkering with time: a few moments could be all that was needed to bring about life-altering change. One second Supergirl had been right there, cowering pitifully in front of Lena and unwilling to fight. Then the next she was gone — back to whichever timeline she had come from, leaving Lena with nothing more than burning questions and a thirst to find out everything she could about this Kara.

Lena started with the culprit who brought her there in first place — the imp from the fifth dimension. It hardly took any time to track him down, especially with Brainiac-5 by her side. 

Without the imp’s foolish hat, there was little he could do while Lena monopolized the energy from the fifth dimension, cutting him off from his power.

“You think you can come into my world with that terrorist Supergirl, and vanish just like that?” Lena asked scornfully, raising a dark eyebrow at him as he came through the door with his hands raised in surrender.

“Lena I can explain everything. Well, not your choice of décor, but everything else…” He had the audacity to give Lena two thumbs up, and Brainiac-5 shoved him hard enough to make him land heavily on his knees.

“He calls himself Mr. Mxyzptlk.” Brainiac-5 informed Lena coolly and sneered down at the fifth dimensional being. “You won’t have a problem getting him to talk, because I’ve yet to find a way to make him stay quiet.”

Lena stared down at him with curious, unforgiving eyes and demanded sharply, “Why did you come here to terrorize the people of National City?”

Mxyzptlk shook his head and scrambled to his feet with a bit of a hop. “No, no — uh – that was my attempt to show Ka-aah — Supergirl – that if you two hadn’t become friends, the world as she knows it would have turned into…” He scrunched his face up and waved his hand around before sighing dramatically. “Well there’s no nice way to say it, so here goes - this hellscape. Not to offend you! The dictator thing is an interesting choice. Between us, you have a wonderful dominatrix thing going on for you—”

“You see, he can’t stop himself. Twenty minutes of that and I was ready to rip his tongue out.” Brainiac-5 muttered with disgust, and Lena felt a cruel smirk twitch the corners of her lips when Mxyzptlk clamped his mouth shut.

“Well you obviously don’t know anything about me, because I would never befriend Supergirl.” Lena’s dry, unimpressed tone was quiet and to the point, but she didn’t expect Mxyzptlk to surge forward with a grin, and clasp her hands.

“Oh, but you did.” He assured her, his wide eyes wild and mischievous as she tugged her hands out of his grip. “You tried to resist her friendship, but dang it, she just carved out a piece of your heart and then took the whole thing over.”

“I think being cut off from your powers has driven you mad.” Lena spat, and with a flick of her wrist, signaled for Brainiac-5 to grab the imp before he could touch her again.

“I can prove it!” Mxyzptlk shouted before he was dragged off. He flailed in his attempt to get free of Brainiac’s grip and proposed, “I can show you the timeline that Supergirl belongs to—right from the start when you first met, when she saved you from Lex’s attack on the helicopter.”

Lena flinched from the mere mention of her tragic accident, then stepped forward so that her face was scant inches away from the imp’s as she softly made threats. “If this is a trick, I’m going to pluck off your arms and make you crawl at my feet like the little worm you are.” 

She retrieved a device she could use to stop the fifth-dimensional trickster if he tried to harm her. Brainiac-5 released his tight hold on the imp, and Mxyzptlk stumbled forward like he had been waiting to be let go.

“Right then,” Mxy insisted, eager to get started at fulfilling Lena’s wishes. “Things seem very high tech here, with plenty of screens—so I’ll just make use of them.” 

The imp perched on top of a desk with his feet on a chair and turned his attention to the largest monitor above them —but all around, every screen flickered to life with vibrant colors. 

The harsh red L of Lena’s logo was gone and replaced by Supergirl mid-flight. The Super swooped towards Lena’s helicopter and intercepted the drone fire that had brought it crashing down. 

Lena gasped as she watched, transfixed by scene after scene of Supergirl coming to her aid. It brought back a hopefulness Lena hadn’t felt in a very long time, but her bitterness also reared up inside of her. 

“If Supergirl could do all of that, why would she ever choose not to?” Lena asked in a quiet, broken voice that she painfully cleared. She was unable to turn away from the sight of Supergirl interacting with her.

The undeniable chemistry between them drew Lena in, and she glanced at Brainiac-5 as she blurted, “Why the hell does it look like this Supergirl is checking me out?”

“Yes. Notice the way her gaze lingers on your lips. The tears in her eyes, the panicked breaths when she thinks you’ve been harmed…” Brainiac-5 listed off, pointing to each instance on various screens. “It appears the Kryptonian is in love with you. It’s fascinating.”

Lena felt her throat close from that information and she rejected it purely on principle. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She croaked with shaky uncertainty, but then her arrogance was back as she stated, “Nobody loves me, here or anywhere else.”

The imp appeared to be delighted by the observation, but Lena threatened him with a look that promised pain if he said so much as a word. “Show me Kara.” She snapped, immediately suspicious of his intentions and all of these alternate timelines featuring a Supergirl who cared for her. “When Supergirl dared to come in here, she said it’s Kara. She claimed to be a friend.”

“Oh my, well then, if I’d known that, I wouldn’t have had to edit out the best parts!” The imp confided and rubbed his palms together with glee.

The images on the screen changed, to the first time Kara Danvers had met Lena Luthor all those years ago, and Mxyzptlk laughed. “Look at the way she marvels at you, tripping over herself.” He sighed and cupped his chin with an idiotic smile plastered over his face.

“When she said friend, she meant girlfriend?” The more Lena observed their interactions, the more blatantly obvious their attraction for each other became and she was queasy from the sight of it.

“This can’t be real. It’s a trick. You’re making a fool of me because I caught you, and this is your way of toying with me.” Lena accused, her chin jutting out as anger took hold of her. “I should—”

“It’s not a trick! No no no, I, Mr. Mxyzptlk would never make a joke about anyone loving Kara Danvers.” His eyes twinkled with something private and Lena reacted by grabbing him by the throat. “Iswayrtohit.” He choked out, and held his hands together as if to plead that she listen.

Lena let him go and Mxzyptlk sucked in air to wheeze out, “There’s another time—before you got to National City—something happens to Supergirl.”

Lena ignored his dramatic inhalations and stared down at him until he got the hint to show her. The screen flickered to Supergirl on the roof of a building. The Super had saved a group of firemen and then… “What was that on her face?”

“She was infected by Red Kryptonite.” The imp explained, fast forwarding through Supergirl’s—no—Kara’s life. “I think you might like this version of her the most! Call it a fifth dimensional hunch.”

The red Kryptonite webbed over Kara’s face when she shoved her fist through a wall and Lena considered her objectively.

Anger and pain seemed to drive her, but there was also a raw sensuality to this Kara that she lacked elsewhere. 

“You think I’ll like her because she’s damaged, just like me.” Lena’s voice scarcely rose above a whisper and she stared at the screen with bitter tears in her eyes, but a twisted smile on her face. 

Kara’s swagger and attitude was intriguing, and Lena turned in a sudden predatory move to grab Mxy by the collar of his shirt. 

“I want her,” Lena announced with sideways nod towards the screen, like she was talking about buying something from the home shopping network. “Get her for me.” 

“That’s it, huh? You don’t want to browse a little more?” Mxy questioned, standing on his tiptoes to compensate for how Lena was clutching his shirt too tightly around his neck. 

“Oh, I do, but we can worry about all of that later,” Lena insisted and shoved Mxy backwards, so that he could do his magic, and pluck the Red Kryptonite Kara from her place in the flow of time. 

Mxy rolled up his sleeves and then motioned for Brainiac-5 and Lena to step aside. “This could get messy. Think toddler with her mother’s make-up messy. I’ve never transferred anyone from one timeline to another, not on a permanent basis. It could completely scramble the rest of the timelines!”

Lena gestured impatiently for him to do it, because she’d had enough of the imp’s dramatics. 

Despite all of his warnings, Mxy’s bizarre way of handling Lena’s request was to pull open the door to her office.

On one side, it appeared to be bright and the screens were lit up with Cat Grant’s face as she made an announcement about Supergirl.

Lena stepped towards it, but before she could cross the threshold, Kara came to her—in a form-hugging black suit with the Zor-El logo on it.

Mxy hurried to shut the doors behind Kara, giving her an odd little bow like he thought of himself as a butler.

Kara sneered at Mxy with evident amusement and raised her chin as she scoped out her new surroundings with curious eyes and no trace of fear. She smirked at the CatCo signs and, more prominently, the large red L’s that adorned the black fabric that draped the walls on either side of her desk.

“Cat would hate this.” Kara mused, her gaze finally settling on Lena. “You look like you think you’re in charge.” She announced, and stalked towards her with a glint in her blue eyes.

“I am in charge.” Lena shot back without so much as blinking. Her fingers twitched by her side as she considered opening her shirt to show this version of Supergirl her Kryptonite heart, but she chose not to be so hasty and instead drawled, “Don’t make me bring you to your knees to prove it.”

Kara laughed mockingly and sniffed the air as she drew closer, her lips parting in appreciation at the faint omega perfume that clung to Lena. “I won’t be the one on my knees.” She affirmed, unleashing her alpha pheromones in such a potent wave that Lena shivered as she soaked them up.

“Who are you?” Kara asked in a whisper. She circled around Lena to admire her from every angle and openly showed her interest without any shame. “Why am I here?”

Mxy popped up between them and slung his arms over both of their shoulders with a flourish. “Kara Zor-El, meet Lena Luthor, the ruler of National City in a timeline where you don’t meet and fall in l-ow-okay, nevermind that.”

Lena elbowed Mxy aside and Brainiac-5 snagged him by the arm to keep him from meddling further.

“Detain Mr. Mxyzptlk in a bottle,” Lena commanded, never glancing away from Kara’s intense, ravenous interest in her. “I plan to use him like a genie to get my every wish, but first Kara and I need to get acquainted.”

The experience of being around this Kara brought new color to her skin and an almost flustered smile to her face — but as Kara passed behind her again, Lena forced her lips into a downward slant.

She glowered at the infected Kryptonian, who continued prowling around her, and unleashing alpha pheromones in an expression of dominance and control.

Brainiac-5 gripped the imp by the arm and hauled him off, giving Lena room to deal with her new guest.

“Have we met before?” Kara asked, shameless as her eyes trailed down to linger on Lena’s breasts, and she moved forward to lessen the space between them. “You seem somehow familiar.”

“Is that so? I only have doubts because your attention has mostly been directed towards my chest and ass since you arrived. Are you sure you recognize me?” Lena’s snobbish tone provoked Kara— the tight line of her mouth and balled fists were signs of clear rage.

There was an instant sexual tension between them, one that Lena had never experienced with anyone in the past — and not just because of her deeper fears related to trusting people. They shared an immediate and powerful connection, which Lena hoped to exploit.

Kara appeared to be feeding off the energy between them, sucking it in along with Lena’s omega scents. 

“Luthor,” Kara enunciated as if she had only just registered Lena’s name, though her gaze wasn’t the only thing that appeared to harden as she crossed her arms and stared the omega down challengingly. “You’re related to Lex.” She sighed and rolled her eyes with attitude. “Whatever feud he has with my cousin is between them. I couldn’t care less. So if you brought me here out of some misguided desire for revenge, save it.”

Lena grinned despite herself and quirked a dark eyebrow. “Not quite,” She lilted and stalked towards Kara just to see the intrigue brighten in her eyes. “I believe you and I could achieve something far greater than either of us could accomplish alone.”

“And what’s that?” Kara laughed, as if the idea of working with anyone was not only beneath her but completely absurd.

“Total domination.” Lena seductively whispered, releasing her own omega pheromones into the air around Kara to counter the spicy scent of the alpha’s lust. 

“I don’t need you for that.” Kara countered arrogantly, but there was a spark of desire in her face that burned brighter than the red flicker that spread beneath her skin. They stepped around one another in a dance of sorts as they sized each other up.

“Oh but you do.” Lena insisted. Her cold smile didn’t reach her eyes but it hardly mattered when Kara was checking her out. “You’re infected with red kryptonite. It frees you from the burden of being Supergirl. But it won’t last. The DEO will make sure of that.”

Kara scoffed, evidently appalled at the notion, but then her brows furrowed in suspicion and she grabbed Lena by her jaw to bring her face so close to her own that their lips almost grazed when she hissed, “Why should I trust a word you’re saying? The people of National City worship me, and those who don’t? Will.”

“You’re speaking to me like you’re a God, but Kara – let me enlighten you.” She used the superhero’s common name as a dig and gave her a gentle but firm shove backwards. Unzipping her coat, Lena revealed her glowing heart in its protective casing. She prevented it from irradiating the room and inflicting pain on the Kryptonian, but the threat of it should have been enough to create fear. “Gods can’t die, or feel agony, and you will experience both at my hands unless you’re willing to negotiate with me. The imp who brought you here can show you how nicely we play together in other timelines, if it helps – but you seem like someone who appreciates a more hands-on experience.” 

The alpha pheromones in the air tended to agree with her, and Lena inhaled deeply to fill her lungs with it. She let it infiltrate her defenses, because she was willing to put herself at risk for a greater goal – extending her reach to another National City, and finding out all of the reasons she felt so connected to Kara Danvers. 

Lena removed her outer coat, which protected her scarred arms and torso—the parts of her she liked to keep hidden. She stuck her chin out, waiting for the alpha to make a remark about her imperfect body, but Kara was silent and releasing even stronger scents of attraction.

Lena’s words had angered the Kryptonian but it seemed that she had effectively tempered that volatile state for now.

The threatening glow of Kara’s eyes had become dark with hunger and the alpha swept her gaze over Lena. She let out a growl that sent a surprisingly delicious shiver down Lena’s back and her omega instincts tried to persuade her to bare her throat in submission. She didn’t, but the urge was there, as strong and powerful as the alpha staring at her.

“Okay Lena, let’s play.” Kara rumbled once she assessed the situation for what it was, and then unzipped her own black top. She shucked it off her shoulders with a careless shrug to stand proudly, her toned and perfect body enough to make Lena reconsider her stance with the Kryptonian believing that she should be worshipped.

Kara certainly looked like a Greek Goddess ready to command armies and Lena pressed her lips together to stop the shaky exhale desperate to leave her lungs.

Kara’s pheromones strengthened without her top on and Lena felt the magnetic pull of her, even though she resisted it.

The alpha flexed, an arrogant smirk touching her lips, but she was the one who moved first, circling around Lena to lightly trace her fingertips over a few of the jagged scars that covered her arms and back. Her fast fingers unclasped Lena’s bra and threw it aside so that Kara could properly admire her without any hindrance.

“You’re magnificent,” The alpha whispered in her ear.

There was no fear, or repulsion. Kara wasn’t mocking her. She was expressing awe and lust and Lena wasn’t sure how to handle that. So she pushed the alpha with a rough hand and eyed her with a sharp glare, only to watch the way Kara’s gaze roamed over her.

The alpha met her eyes when she pulled her own bra off and threw it at her feet.

“Take the rest off,” Kara commanded, her attention sliding down Lena with interest. “I want to see all of you.”

Lena swallowed back any bit of self-consciousness before lowering her skirt and tugging down her panties. She let them drop, wet and fragrant with arousal that stuck to the inner fabric. The glistening, white-clear patch was visible to Kara’s eye, but the alpha only cared about her cunt—her silken lips partly spread from lust. She brushed a finger over the tiny hood that hid her clit from view, exposing it for Kara’s covetous stare. 

Kara dragged over a chair and sat down on it, still clad in her pants. The material was thin and tight enough that it revealed the upright and swelling cock underneath.

Lena was so transfixed that she failed to notice how Kara patted her lap. She realized it the second time the alpha did it, and when she moved close enough for Kara to grab her, she found herself seated right on top of Kara’s hard cock. 

From the way Kara held her and looked her over, Lena felt like she was under inspection—and Kara had no qualms about gripping both of her breasts, giving them a rough jostle while openly staring at her with a superhuman level of confidence.

Lena had never been so close to something so raw and powerful, and a shiver trickled down her back when Kara pressed two fingertips against the cover that held her glowing Kryptonite heart. The special barrier prevented Kara from feeling its effects. 

Kara tested the case in a way that displayed no fear and Lena felt a twisted thrill at how blatantly different this version of Supergirl was to the last she encountered.

“You’re reckless,” Lena noted snidely, and Kara laughed in her face and brought her mouth to Lena’s left nipple, biting while latching a firm hand onto Lena’s right breast.

Her slick pussy was pressing down onto Kara’s erection, and although there was a barrier between them, her excitement dampened the cotton.

Lena had never risked unprotected sex with a stranger in the past, but Kara husked in her ear, “Let me show you just how reckless I am. You’re going to let me take you bare, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

Lena had too much pride to show any signs of agreement to that. She sneered down at Kara in defiance, despite the way her cunt clenched in anticipation, and watched the alpha accept her silence as a challenge.

Kara squeezed roughly at Lena’s breasts, leaving white imprints of her fingers behind as she flicked her tongue over the pebbled flesh in her mouth, then let it go with a wet pop. “You smell desperate.”

The alpha smirked at the haughty disdain on Lena’s face, and when Lena moved to stand up, Kara used that window of opportunity to use super speed to push off her pants. Her hands were on Lena’s shapely ass in an instant, handling her possessively as she growled out, “Sit down Lena, we’re negotiating.”

Nobody had dared speak to her like that in years, and the arrogance shouldn’t have been a turn on but the unapologetic way Kara commanded her had Lena’s omega reacting against her better judgement.

“You’re not the one in control here.” Lena whispered in warning, but she sank back down and made a conscious effort not to look impressed by Kara’s cock—the sheer dimension of it, the thick dribbling head. 

The Kryptonian nestled her length between Lena’s pussy lips and pulled her closer so that her erection was trapped between them. “You sure about that?” Kara asked, eyes narrowed and lips turned up in a mocking smile when she heard Lena gasp at the friction.

Lena purposefully rolled her hips, gliding her slick cunt against Kara’s girthy cock to even the score, and smirked when the alpha let out a surprised groan. “Oh, I’m sure, Kara. I’m starting to think the only thing Super about you is the supersize of your ego.”

Kara raised her chin, a flash of red lines scoring over her face, and then her thumb was between Lena’s pussy lips, flicking her hard clit with such speed and skilled precision that Lena could do nothing but cry out and dig her fingers into Kara’s shoulders as a very quick orgasm built up and tore through her within a matter of seconds.

“See how easily you give me what I want?” Kara huffed and brought her thumb up to sniff at the wetness that coated it liberally before she stuck it in Lena’s mouth. “Clean it for me.” Kara instructed, staring at Lena like she might just be the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Lena dutifully sucked on Kara’s finger, and then she snapped at it almost hard enough to pierce the skin. She watched the shock pass through Kara’s eyes at Lena’s ability to harm her. 

“It’s the Kryptonite in me,” Lena explained and reached out to caress the side of Kara’s face in a mockery of tenderness.

Her eyes traveled down to where Kara’s cock stood straining for entry to her cunt. She positioned herself above Kara, her pale pussy lips a darker red from the orgasm. With gentle rocks of her pelvis, she rubbed herself over Kara from tip to base until a fresh spurt of arousal came rushing from the alpha’s cock. 

Before Kara could slide into her, Lena lifted herself up and walked off towards her office. She sat behind her desk in the position of boss and waited for Kara to follow her. 

The jut of Kara’s chin was a sign of pure frustration, but the Kryptonian only glared at Lena before finally standing. She stalked forward with a slow swagger that oozed confidence and slapped her hands onto the desk to lean down and get in Lena’s face. “I know you want me, I can smell it.”

“We have business to discuss first,” Lena intoned, dryly despite the way she tingled from excitement at the sight of Kara straining for her attention. “I want to rule National City from your future timeline, and I want you by my side while I do it.”

“What’s in it for me?” Kara mused, her dark eyes narrowed as she pinned Lena to her chair with nothing more than a look. “You forget I don’t need you, I’m the one with the power.”

“Let me be clear,” Lena sneered, and splayed her hands out as she sat back in her chair with authority. “I’m the one in charge here and you’d be wise to respect that.”

That would never be enough to satiate this Supergirl, but Lena knew what would. With a subtle lift of her chin to lock eyes with the Kryptonian, Lena reclined in her chair and let Kara get a good look at her as she declared seductively, “If you’re willing to do as I say while I call the shots, then you can have free rein of me. Sexually.”

The alpha hungered for her, she could see it clear as day in the way Kara’s lips parted and how her chest heaved as she sucked in deep, greedy breaths to inhale her fragrant scents.

“Why would I ever agree to that?” Kara snarled, though she practically salivated at the proposition.

Lena saw her chance and took it. She eased a finger between her pussy lips and then brought the wet finger to Kara’s lips to trace over them as she whispered salaciously, “Because I’ll let you do anything, providing you enforce my rules.”

The immense danger of offering herself up in such a manner to a being that considered herself worthy of worship could literally be the end of Lena — but the way Kara’s eyes blackened with lust and how fast her eager tongue swiped up the taste of her essence confirmed that Lena had her hooked.

“You like the idea of keeping people in line, don’t you? Through any means necessary.” Lena persisted, playing into what she witnessed on the tapes Mxy had provided her.

“All that power,” Lena whispered, appraising Kara with a look over her exceptionally muscular physique. “Begging to be used, but with no direction to unleash it. I can give you that direction, Kara.” It was a promise Lena intended to keep. A weapon like Supergirl would be invaluable but she wanted to test the connection they shared, to see if it counted in all forms, at all times.

Kara straightened to her full height and regarded Lena with a calculating glint in her eyes. She crossed her arms and tipped her head back with a condescending smirk and demanded, “Ask me again on your knees.”

Lena expected to be tested, so she embraced it the same way she would if she were to sign a contract, with a finality of deal being made.

She stood up and strutted around her desk to sink to her knees before Kara and gazed up at the Kryptonian. The alpha’s eyes were a whirlpool of darkness that sucked in the light and Lena reached out to run both of her palms down Kara’s muscled thighs, narrowly avoiding the heavy erection that leaked because of her.

“Will you work with me to take control of National City, Kara? And in return I’ll be yours and only yours sexually?” Lena played to Supergirl’s ego, knowing it would be the best way to accomplish her own goals in the long run. She wound her slender fingers around Kara’s thick shaft to jerk it firmly.

A growl of approval burst from Kara and Lena found herself bent over the desk with her face pressed into the cold wood before she could blink. “Yes,” Kara announced, her potent pheromones unleashing in strong waves as she gripped Lena’s hips and rubbed the tip of her cock between her pink pussy lips.

Lena braced for a rough thrust by gripping the desk and clenching her teeth, but Kara never moved.

“Beg for it.” The alpha rumbled, and Lena wasn’t sure if she should be impressed or bitter at how Kara toyed with her.

“Fuck me, Kara. Don’t make me regret our deal,” Lena warned, playing a competitive game all her own that was meant to drive the alpha to react. She got her wish as Kara planted a hand at the back of her neck and gave her a firm shove down into the hard-grained wooden desk.

Half of her belongings including Lena’s favorite mug went flying off in a clatter as Kara sealed their little agreement by thrusting into her cunt.

The raw slide of it was sensual and perfect, and her inner heat increased from being filled with Kara’s immense alpha cock. The sloppy wet noises of Kara pounding into her were even louder in the glass office and her moans added to the obscenity of it all.

She wondered what National City would think if they knew that Supergirl was deep inside of her, and she had the perverse desire to share this moment with the more sensitive and timid Kara who visited her earlier in the evening. 

It turned out that the Red-K infected Kara was one step ahead of her, because the recording devices in the office were rolling, and on the live monitor above them Lena watched herself getting railed by the Super. The footage wasn’t being aired to the entire city to see, but Lena knew that Kara wanted it as a means to control her, or hold it over her head if any of her plans went awry.

Lena would have punished Kara for filming them in the act without her explicit permission — but then she remembered she had given permission for the Super to do as she liked in their sexual relationship — without any rules or limitations. She wondered just how much Kara would take advantage of that, and the part of Lena that wasn’t a control freak hoped the alpha would go to extremes. 

As much she liked power, Lena also secretly wanted to give it up to a worthy alpha. She gasped as Kara squeezed at her ass cheek and slapped it. 

Kara handled her roughly, with possessive fingers that created bruises on her hips. Lena could barely groan as the alpha slammed into her hard enough to force the breath out of her.

She was accustomed to people looking at her with fear and pity, thinking of her as fragile in her broken state. Even Supergirl when she came to find her had that look in her eyes, as if Lena might just shatter if she fought back. But not this one, not Kara with a red K. She fucked Lena like she knew she was capable of enduring the harsh thrusts and vice-like grip that left deep red imprints behind.

The alpha gave her the kind of pounding she had too much pride to ask for, as though Kara was aware of Lena’s need to ache from it.

Lena allowed herself to think only of the sensation, with all the cameras recording every explicit detail. She smirked into the desk, smearing lipstick while her nails scratched the polished surface in jagged lines. She pushed back against every rapid, powerful thrust that stretched her cunt so obscenely that she would be gaping, and shuddered when she heard Kara moan above her.

“Enjoying your new privileges?” Lena taunted, knowing it was obvious, but wanting to hear it all the same. Her cunt was flooded with slick and it drizzled out of her with every quick rock of Kara’s hips, spilling down her thighs and leaving the alpha marked in her desire.

Kara groaned when Lena clenched her cunt deliberately, and leaned over to bite at Lena’s neck in warning as she husked, “You’re so good, maybe I should make you mine.”

It struck Lena after a delayed second what Kara was alluding to, and she felt the alpha’s hot breath against her neck, her sharp teeth grazing the delicate skin as Kara opened her mouth.

“No!” Lena snapped, her fear kicking in as she elbowed at Kara and tried to push her away, only for the alpha to pin her harder to the desk with a snarl.

“Don’t you dare try to claim me,” Lena hissed, angry at herself for the way her cunt fluttered in excited spasm, her omega instincts fluctuating until she was breathless with need. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Kara nipped at her instead, stinging painful things that brought a new kind of heat to the surface, and Lena groaned and offered her neck for more of the same treatment despite her misgivings.

“You like when I do that?” Kara asked breathlessly, and drove into her cunt harder just for being denied what she wanted. “What else do you like, Lena? Tell me everything.”

Kara’s hand was in her dark hair the next minute, loosening it and letting it flow in crimped ringlets around Lena’s shoulders. It tickled her back and Kara buried her nose in it, inhaling the scents of the smoothing product Lena had used to keep it neat and in place. 

“I like loyalty and honesty.” Lena moaned and raised her head up so that her words would be intelligible. “If you can give me that, I can give you so much in return, Kara. I’ll allow you to do incredibly filthy things to me.” 

That seemed to appeal to the alpha, because Kara sped up with an animalistic grunt and snared Lena by the neck. Her middle and forefinger pressed down against the pulse in Lena’s throat, not enough to choke her but just enough to get the adrenaline releasing through her bloodstream. 

“You can fuck my cunt whenever you want it. You can fuck my throat,” Lena promised in a soft, airy whisper, which fast became a loud groan as Kara moved her off the desk. 

Forcing her down onto her knees, Kara stood in a crouch above her and entered her cunt with a harsh, deep thrust. 

“I can already do whatever I want, as per the terms of our agreement,” Kara reminded her and grabbed Lena by the hair to pull her head back. “I asked what you like, but I can hear your heart beating. I know how you react when I’m rough. You love it.” 

Lena moaned provocatively and turned her face to glance back at Kara. The dark abyss of lust still remained in her eyes but there was something else — something unattainable and more than carnal instinct, and Lena immediately wanted to be the cause of it.

“I’ve never shied away from pain,” Lena confessed impulsively to see how Kara would respond. “It can be exhilarating if you let it.”

Since it was the only thing she felt for years, she learned to enjoy it, and Lena had found many ways to indulge in it on her own terms. Reclaimed it for her own, until it wasn’t something to fear, but something to excite.

Kara never slowed her thrusting, but as Lena glanced over at her, she saw the curiosity in her eyes — witnessed the crease of her brow as she latched her hand around Lena’s throat to pull her flush against her front to rumble, “I get the feeling you’d like to show me.”

Lena’s lips twisted to flash a bright and twisted smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth that had bitten into Kara’s thumb. The alpha didn’t seem opposed to the idea—in fact, from the scent of her pheromones, Kara was intrigued.

“You’ve never encountered anyone like me on this Earth, have you?” Lena whispered. “Someone who can make you feel mortal. Don’t you wonder what it would feel like, to be on the receiving end, or are you afraid you’ll bleed?”

It was neither surprising nor upsetting when Kara scoffed at her remarks and pulled out before either of them was satisfied. Lena had expected to rile the alpha. She wanted to get under her skin to see just what she was made of, even if it was cowardice.

Lena stood up with the intent to laugh at how fast Kara had backed off at the mere suggestion, but she gasped instead when the Super snared her by the waist and hoisted her up to pin her against the wall.

“So do it.” Kara demanded and slammed her girthy erection into Lena’s blushing cunt with a fast pitch of her hips. “Give me a taste of what I’ve been missing.”

The position gave Lena the advantage of having her hands on Kara’s back, and her nails sank in first before she brought her mouth to the alpha’s neck. She scraped the skin without breaking through, just enough to make Kara feel the white lines of pain and the indent of her teeth.

“Just a taste,” Lena whispered as she nuzzled against Kara’s ear and sucked on the lobe. Kara’s gold hair tickled her face until the alpha began to lift her in a faster bounce on her cock. The smooth drilling motion of it brought a satisfaction deep in her core, where all of her muscles tensed.

Lena knew the risk that posed, when her own threshold for pleasure was much lower than her threshold for pain. She couldn’t trust the pleasure, especially because looking down into Kara’s eyes weakened her to strange feelings that went beyond the physical. It made her uncomfortable even as she moaned, slashing Kara’s back open with long swipes of her nails.

Kara groaned from the deep scratches, but continued to pound her cunt, too powerful to slow down even when Lena was marking her.

“Harder,” Lena gruffly ordered.

It might have been a destructive request, except she was experiencing a bleed through of memories she had never made with Kara. She blamed it on the footage she viewed earlier of the bond between them, so strong that without Kara her life had always been lacking. 

The memories rushed into all of the empty spaces inside of her, but like water it both filled and eroded. It brought up the muck from the depths of Lena that would be better left undisturbed — her anger and pain over the fact that she could have been spared the years of absolute torture, if only Supergirl considered her worthy of saving. 

“You’re useless.” Lena screwed her face up as bitterness welled through her throat and she spat it out. “Fuck me. Prove yourself to me.”

The pleasure that had covered Kara’s face cracked and fragmented, spiderwebbing like broken glass only to be filled with pulsing veins of red beneath her skin. Lena watched it in fascination, a morbid sense of victory taking root in her as she mocked, “So my words hurt you more than my nails. Figures your ego is the most fragile thing about you.”

Lena wrapped her hatred around her as tightly as she could and welcomed Kara’s wrath with a smug smirk. She would say anything right then just to stop whatever feelings were beginning to surface within her, like scum floating on a stagnant pond.

“This is pathetic.” Lena hissed, and the resounding snarl that Kara forced out of her clenched teeth should have been a warning, but Lena laughed in her face instead. “It’s like you’ve never fucked anyone before. Maybe you’re not as powerful as I thought.”

It was the biggest lie Lena had ever told, and she hammered it home by turning her face to the side in disgust and letting her hands fall to her sides as though bored out of her mind. It didn’t matter that her inner muscles were clutching at Kara desperately, or that she would have come with just a few more thrusts.

Kara was uninhibited in her rage, her visceral reaction enough to send a surprising spike of adrenaline through Lena as the alpha growled into her face, “I’ll show you power.”

It wasn’t an idle threat.

Lena found that out when Kara suddenly threw her through the air, straight out the open window and into the night.

Kara was right there before a scream could even leave her throat, snatching her mid fall to fly them back into her office and slam her into the couch, with her hand raining down on Lena’s backside. Her ass stung, as red and bright as the Kryptonite that burned through the Super.

“You want me to do as you say?” Kara snapped. “Then you’ll show me respect and enjoy what I give you or our deal is off.”

Kara enforced her demands by ramming herself back inside Lena’s twitching cunt. She pinned Lena into the leather with a strong hand around her throat and groaned at the first spasm of Lena’s slick muscles.

“Look at me as I fuck you,” The alpha commanded, using her other hand to grab Lena’s breasts and leave behind possessive bruises in the shape of her fingertips.

Lena rocked into the punishing thrusts and maintained eye contact with every breathless moan she gave. The sharp sting of Kara’s solid thighs as they battered into her burned deliciously and her pussy throbbed in appreciation. She clawed at Kara’s muscled shoulders and pulled her closer, raking crimson into pale skin to engrave her animalistic needs on the alpha’s back.

“More.” Kara husked, her mouth crashing into Lena’s to satiate their appetite for intimacy, despite how brutal they were with each other. “I can take it.”

Lena bit down on Kara’s mouth, piercing the soft plump lower lip.

Kara’s cock stroked her in a position where she could see the bump of it inside her. They were both frantic, joining their bodies with a desperate rocking of their hips, Lena begging at last with louder gasps.

She dug her nails into Kara, only to lose her grip as the alpha teased her cunt with two fingers sweeping back and forth over her clit. 

After that Lena lacked coordination, she stilled her hips and Kara slammed into her twice as hard to make up for the slack. She tilted herself and spread her legs far apart for Kara, until her cunt clamped in a spasm of greed.

“This—this is what I wanted.” Lena admitted and her muscles narrowed around Kara, so ready for the alpha’s seed. She convulsed in orgasm with her jaw loose and mouth open, moaning at the depravity of her own desires. 

Lena wanted Kara to unburden herself completely, to fill her with come that would rush out of her in endless thick jets.

Lena was stuck on the thought of it even as the alpha proved her stamina by continuing to piston roughly into her sopping cunt. It seemed Kara was hell bent on proving her skill after all, and Lena found herself nodding along as Kara asserted, “You need a firm hand, Lena.”

The Super forced Lena’s inner muscles to loosen with every determined plunge of her cock and Lena experienced a delirium of pleasure. She ached from the building pressure of another climax, her pussy trying in vain to wrap tightly around Kara’s erection to hold it in place while her legs jerked and the tendons in her neck strained from crying out.

Kara silenced her by increasing her grip around her throat as they stared at one another, and a thrilling spike of adrenaline had Lena’s heart thumping like a bass drum as she struggled to breathe. It was sordid but the intensity that passed between them was electric and Lena had never felt so alive.

Kara rubbed her clit faster and a garbled groan pushed up Lena’s throat. She went rigid, her spine curved sharply and her body quaked as though possessed. Her climax was tremendous, flooding through every limb when Kara finally released her grip around her neck. 

Lena gulped down air only to moan it back out, and Kara exhaled a groan of her own as the first throb of her cock sent a thick gush of creamy seed deep inside of Lena.

Kara pulsed hotly inside her clenching walls and pulled out when she finished to admire the sight of Lena’s reddened cunt so filled with her release.

Lena grabbed for Kara’s cock with trembling fingers and pumped her fist over her shaft with a demanding rasp of, “More.”

Kara gaped at her in surprise. 

Lena’s greed pulled a startled and rewarding moan from the alpha as she wrapped her lips around the swollen head of Kara’s cock to taste the salty tang of her essence.

Another, smaller spurt emptied into Lena’s mouth and Kara took the initiative to push her head down, making Lena take more of her cock as she swallowed the mouthful. It was particularly filthy, the way Lena sucked and bobbed her head with desperation to keep Kara hard, only to pop her lips wetly around the tip when the alpha began to rock her hips.

“I want you back inside me.” Lena informed Kara candidly, and she knew in that moment that her omega instincts were ruling her.

Lena wanted Kara’s knot buried inside her aching cunt more than she cared about her self-respect. 

“Spread your legs wider,” Kara commanded with a nod, so into it that she didn’t try to make Lena beg for it as she grabbed her by the hips and plunged back into her liquid heat.

Their almost bestial mating was rough and wanton, with Lena whining for sexual relief. Lena licked the last taste of come from her lips while she locked eyes with Kara, both of them putting their all into melding their bodies with lust fueled desperation. Her cunt was lewdly stretched open with Kara’s cock expanding, but not yet knotting in her. 

Lena had a brief, startling realization that alien sex might be different, that Kara’s cock might thicken to a girth too immense for her. She gasped and flailed, hissing through her teeth as Kara sank into her several more times, forcing her cunt lips further apart.

“Fuck, fuck,” Lena cried while still willing her tight walls to take it all in preparation for the knot. The gape that Kara left behind when she withdrew was startling, but Lena continued to whimper like an omega experiencing her first heat.

Kara grunted and slammed into her hard enough to move the furniture a few feet. Lena watched every inch of Kara disappear into her cunt and felt the alpha’s come slide out of her and down between her ass cheeks. 

Every thrust rutted her inside, leaving behind a space in the shape of Kara’s cock. The base of Kara’s shaft began to swell, bulging into an incredible knot that connected them completely with one final hard push. 

It was the most extraordinary sensation Lena ever experienced, but also so passionate and overwhelming as they both reached a simultaneous crest of pleasure. Kara kissed her, both fierce and tender with her lips as she whispered words of encouragement and praise.

Lena rested her face in the crook of Kara’s neck afterwards and fell silent. She ached more emotionally than she did physically from the softhearted way Kara held her. The knot prevented Lena from pulling away and her hormones wouldn’t let her utter one unkind word. Her stupid, hopeless heart was clinging to this moment as one of the best in her life. 

With a subtle shift, Kara rolled onto her back to wrap her arms possessively around Lena while her knot still throbbed inside her cunt. She was looking at her with curious, piercing eyes and Lena felt compelled to stare back at her, wondering what it was that Kara saw in her gaze.

Kara ran her fingers over Lena’s sharp jawline and then tangled her fingers in her dark hair to massage the nape of her neck. It disturbed Lena how readily her body reacted to that, how quickly the storm in her mind cleared as she relaxed into the touch that was both so familiar and foreign.

“So tell me about this plan you have.” The alpha husked, and reclined to close her eyes with the warm weight of Lena draped across her. “I want to know everything so that I’m prepared.” Kara explained, the corners of her lips pulling upwards in a lazy smirk.

“Our first move is to take over the DEO,” Lena declared with certainty and settled into Kara, taking a strange comfort from the alpha’s every idle touch. “I watched several clips of your life, and it’s come to my attention that in this other timeline, my brother is in charge of the DEO. He won’t be receptive to turning over leadership, but I’ll give him a choice: rot in a jail cell, or spend the rest of his life in a time-loop, re-living out all of his most embarrassing memories. I’ll start small, with the time he wet the bed at camp as a child, and move on to even more damning things, like his defeat at the hands of Superman.”

It was invigorating to think of her brother completely at her mercy, and Lena planned for the worst possible hell she could inflict on him. That would be a top priority, right alongside reforming the city in her own vision, although the people of this National City seemed more subdued.

There were just two individuals who clearly required a course correction — the Lena and Kara of the other timeline. Lena wondered if they would be cooperative, and how much she would need to use her Red Kryptonite infected alpha to bring them to heel.

“The next goal of course will be a little self-help,” Lena explained and sighed as she considered all of the work they had ahead of them. “Somehow I don’t expect these other versions of ourselves to be receptive to our intervention. How lucky that we already know all of their strengths and their weaknesses.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more filth and stories, check out: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)
> 
> Feel free to say hi!


End file.
